Culture Girl/Top Ten DC Roles I'd Like to Play If Warner Bros. Hired Me
Transcript It begins with Lauren wearing a Batgirl costume. *'Lauren:' Howdy, my loyal fans. Culture Girl her for another video. As the video's name and my costume implies, I'm talking about my dream roles as a DC girl, either if it's a heroine, a villainess or simply a civilian. You might be asking: which Batgirl am I? Barbara Gordon. So Warner Bros., if you are seeing this please, IDK, make a YouTube Premium DC show or something and invite me to star. Also, if you ask: why Batgirl? Aside from Wonder Woman, she's my favorite DC girl, but I am gonna exclude her from the list cause she is an obvious number one, consider her my number 11. So, let's start. A shield appears saying "10" with the subtitle "Ventriloquist". *'Lauren:' Starting this list with the Peyton Riley version of a minor Batman rogue: the Ventriloquist. She is basically a mobster who falls in love with a dummy. And a rather hot one. And I can kinda imagine the potential she could have in a show. Like picture a show set in Gotham Underworld. Batman has an extensive roll of villains and some of them aren't that much explored. Beware was close to that, but that was cancelled quickly. So this may be a fun chance to explore more horizons with Batman. What do you think? A shield appears saying "9" with the subtitle "Green Lantern". *'Lauren:' Over the years, there were a lot of Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner and Simon Baz. And then, there was Jessica Cruz, a Hispanic girl who became the first female to bear that name. Sure, they toyed with the idea before, but none was actually as successful as her. So, there's a special reason why I want to be her: she is pretty cute and her powers are just great. No offense to all other Lanterns, especially you, Hal, you hot dude, but Jessica is the Lantern who I most like nowadays, likely cause she is the only female one. So, if I was to become Jessica Cruz, I'd like to portray her in probably a film or a TV show. Also, Jessica and Simon? I ship them. A shield appears saying "8" with the subtitle "Talia al Ghul". *'Lauren:' Yeah, Talia al Ghul, also known as Ra's al Ghul's daughter and the one who raped Batman, resulting on Damian's birth. I might even go controversial and say she's a better villain love interest than Catwoman. No offense, Selly, you're still cool and badass, but Talia is just better. So, what's my plan for her? Well, if not a movie, I'd say maybe a TV show or a miniseries focused on the League where Talia is willing to kill anyone who gets in her way. The League of Assassins has a rather mysterious background and I'd like to make it a little less mysterious. Especially since Talia is so hot and very badass too. A shield appears saying "7" with the subtitle "Raven". * A shield appears saying "6" with the subtitle "Julie Madison". *'Lauren:' Going a bit with a more obscure character and chosing this girl. Why so? Batman has been with several girls during the course of the comics, including Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Vicki Vale, TBD, Wonder Woman and even Lois Lane. Seriously. A shield appears saying "5" with the subtitle "Circe". * A shield appears saying "4" with the subtitle "Zatanna Zatara". * A shield appears saying "3" with the subtitle "Lois Lane". * A shield appears saying "2" with the subtitle "Wonder Woman". * A shield appears saying "1" with the subtitle "Harley Quinn". *'Lauren:' This is the role I really want to play. Like really really want to play. Aside from the option I decided to leave out, Harley is my favorite choice to play and definitely the most twisted DC villainess I know. Since she first appeared on the 1990s Batman cartoon as Joker's henchgirl, she quickly became so popular that DC placed her in the main continuity after it. My idea is a Joker and Harley show starring me and my husband Jimmy as Mista J. Aw yeah, I don't care if Joker can be sometimes abusive to her, I love them together and their chemistry is simply charming. That's why they're my favorite DC villain pairing while my favorite hero pairing is Dick and Babs. * Category:Transcripts